Иллюзии надежды Интерлюдия - Между тем в Лондоне
by Ksian
Summary: Книги были тогда его страстью. Второй был город. И то, и другое раз за разом разочаровывало его, но он не отступал. Ему некуда было отступать - за спиной была пустота и беспамятство.


Книги были тогда его страстью. Второй был город. И то, и другое раз за разом разочаровывало его, но он не отступал. Ему некуда было отступать - за спиной была пустота и беспамятство.

Многочасовые, лишенные системы блуждания по промозглым лондонским улицам кончались всегда одинаково - признанием очередного поражения, и радости ему не приносили. Он возвращался к нестарому, но уже потемневшему от сырости многоквартирному дому из красноватого кирпича, поднимался к себе и подолгу смотрел из окна на маленький, стиснутый со всех сторон стенами соседних домов, почти тюремный двор-колодец. Смотрел с ненавистью и мрачной решимостью найти то, чему не помнил имени. Найти себя.

Единственным, что осталось от его памяти, был страх. Страх того, что спало в его прошлом, того, что, он все уверенней подозревал, он рад был забыть, с чем не смог примириться. Тьма и боль стерли память, и иногда он спрашивал себя, не проще, не лучше ли прожить сколько позволят, не задавая вопросов, ответам на которые он когда-то предпочел небытие.

Это казалось таким заманчивым - прожить человеческую жизнь. Он быстро понял, что свободно читает и говорит едва ли не на всех европейских языках, включая мертвые. Ему было где жить, что есть, чем согреться. Его любила женщина, красивая и преданная. Это должно было быть для него раем.

Не всякому выпадает шанс начать с чистого листа, и он был последним, кому следовало б отказываться, но… Это было сильнее его, это было им самим. Он не мог сдаться, не мог признать поражение, отступиться. Не умел. Мог только идти вперед до конца. Да и лист, хоть именно это его и не беспокоило, чистым не останется. По нему станут писать кровью те, в чьих руках он - лишь стальное перо.

Он был орудием, он был обречен вернуться во тьму и хорошо знал это, так почему не взять те сладостные крохи жизни, которые так щедро ему дарят? Но, всем своим существом ощущая оскорбительную ущербность, мучаясь неотвязной фантомной болью, он искал. Утраченную суть, запретную истину. В городе, в книгах, в ней, женщине, которая стала его. И не находил нужной улицы, той единственной книги, ледяного пламени в голубых глазах. И слышал шепот, от которого боль из настырного призрака превращалась в пронзивший грудь клинок, а пустота кропила руки темно-алой кровью.

Он знал, что ходит по тонкому льду. Не отворачивался от уверенности, что стоит льду сломаться, и темная холодная вода поглотит его с головой, выморозит изнутри насквозь. Из каждого зеркала, с любого стекла на него смотрела его смерть.

Но не искать он не мог.

В дверь позвонили, недлинно и уверенно. Он закрыл книгу, поднялся, подошел к двери и открыл.

Человеку на пороге было около сорока. На нем был темно-серый костюм, рубашка на два тона светлее и синий галстук, сколотый дорогой булавкой. Светлые с желтоватым отливом волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад.

\- Мне сказали, вы выполните любое поручение, - он немного растягивал слова, и, хотя был дюйма на три ниже, глядел свысока.

Не дождавшись ответа, мужчина поморщился и закатал левый рукав. На сгибе локтя у него были вытатуированы три красные точки, представляющие собой вершины равностороннего треугольника.

Это было как удар кнута. Агония, словно его душу - снова - вырывали из тела. Он резко выдохнул. Не сознавая, что делает, отступил в сторону, давая пройти, и склонил голову. Белые пряди заслонили помертвевшее лицо.

А внутри коротко вспыхнула ненависть. Слабая, загнанная глубоко-глубоко, безнадежная.

Человек прошел мимо него в комнату, сел на единственный стул, закинув ногу на ногу, со слабой, ленивой ухмылкой отодвинул оставленную на столе книгу.

Он встал с боковой стороны стола, спиной к окну, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

Светловолосый нахмурился, внимательно и оценивающе рассматривал его. Затем, удовлетворенный увиденным, сунул левую руку в жилетный карман. Вынимал ее как будто нарочито медленно. Серебряная цепь, слишком массивная для часов, блеснула в тусклом свете.

Он не мог дышать. Только смотрел на угловатые звенья. Светловолосый наконец вытащил руку, вытянул перед ним, держа цепь в кулаке. На конце ее тяжело раскачивался огромный кроваво-красный камень в простой оправе. Как вырванное, истекающее кровью, еще живое сердце…

Треугольник на локте был только опознавательным знаком, но это… То, что билось за алыми гранями, как за прутьями клетки, и кровавыми отблесками стекало по серебру, лишило его воли, подчинило без остатка. Это его он жаждал обрести и вспомнить и страшился того, что обретет. Это была его смерть. Нет, это было страшней. Это была память, и она не заполняла пустоту внутри, наоборот. Это была пустота до сотворения мира и после его гибели. Пустота в безгранично отчетливом осознании себя, пустота, бывшая памятью о животворном огне. Пустота серого пепла.

Движение. Человек со светлыми волосами выкладывает на стол фотографию. На ней стройный, тонкокостный мужчина с пронзительным взглядом и резкими чертами скуластого лица.

\- Его зовут Джонатан Лоуренс. На обратной стороне адрес. Ты убьешь его.

\- Да, - отвечает он голосом, начисто лишенным выражения.

Боль в груди цветет багряной розой, нежные лепестки острей палаческих клинков.

\- Тебя никто не должен видеть.

\- Да.

Рядом с фотографией на столешницу лег нож в кожаных ножнах, закрепленных на наплечном ремне.

Кровь на руках. Кровь. Снова.

Его не видел никто, кроме жертвы. Он не позволил себя заметить. Как приказали.

Крыши, улицы, автобус, метрополитен, улицы. Никто не смотрел на него, никто не оборачивался вслед. Как будто город принял его, растворил в себе и укрыл. Это было не так. Он был всюду чужим. Они глядели друг на друга враждебно, с опаской - он и город.

Он не мог допустить ошибок, не мог выдать себя городу и не выдал.

Только захлопнув за собой облупленную красно-коричневую дверь, он почувствовал освобождение. Задание выполнено.

Вскинул ладони к глазам. Крови не было. Но она же была, он помнил! Нет… Он не помнил ничего.

Кружилась голова, он задыхался. Знал, что скоро свалится. Где стоит, если не успеет добраться до постели. Начнется горячка и бред. Эхо тьмы, из которой его вытащили на серый, пустой свет. Вытащили, чтобы он убивал. И он убивал. Ему приказывали. А когда приказ переставал действовать, тьма тянулась к нему, настойчиво напоминая, откуда он пришел и куда вернется.

Сдернув с себя мокрый от дождя бежевый тренч, он быстрыми шагами прошел в спальню.

Выцветшие обои в вертикальную полоску пузырились на стенах. Сквозь единственное пыльное окно в комнату еле пробивались крохи солнца. Между низким комодом и шкафом с незакрывающейся дверцей, напротив кровати висело зеркало. Порченная временем амальгама расслоилась, пошла ржавыми пятнами.

Он оперся о зеркало ладонями, прижался лбом. Неровный дрожащий вздох осел на стекле белой изморозью.

Он боялся этого зеркала. И в то же время оно влекло его. Оно казалось ему старше тьмы. Оно говорило с ним, звало его. Голос зеркала был единственным, в котором он никогда не слышал ни страха, ни зла, ни приказа. Только такую тоску, что его сожранное тьмой сердце мучительно колотилось в пустой груди.

Он медленно опустил руки, скрипнув по стеклу, и взглянул в мутную глубь. На поверхности от его пальцев остались красные разводы.

Отражение не шевельнулось. Его лицо и грудь были в крови, глаз не видно под спутанными прядями грязных серебристых волос.

Человек по ту сторону прозрачного льда был мертв.

Он глухо, рычаще застонал. Выбросил вперед руку - коснуться хоть в смерти, отвести со лба волосы, последний раз взглянуть в глаза. Он этого ждал так долго… Он уже не дождется…

Напряженные пальцы пробили зеркальную корку, как первый озерный ледок. В трещины хлынула чернильно-темная вода, лицо отражения кануло в нее, в Лету. Течение всколыхнуло серебряные пряди. Мертвый открыл глаза. Выжженные пустые впадины.

Окровавленные осколки зеркала осыпались на пол.

Он задохнулся, не мог даже крикнуть - и ощутил на плечах легкое, неуверенное касание. Маленькие прохладные ладошки. Резко обернувшись, он толкнул почти вслепую.

Софи вскрикнула, ударилась о кованую спинку кровати, ухватилась за нее, боком села. Он только теперь заметил ее.

\- Прости, - сказала она.

Он покачал головой. Скинув ботинки, упал на кровать. Глядел в потолок помутившимся взглядом. Он ждал, но тьма на сей раз не спешила.

Софи тоже легла, сжалась рядом. Она боялась его… не так сильно, как следовало бы. Недостаточно, чтобы бежать, не оглядываясь.

Она погладила его по обтянутому водолазкой плечу, по груди, тронула ремешок ножен. Приподнявшись, он освободился от них, бросил вместе с ножом на пол. Повернул к ней лицо. Всмотрелся в голубые глаза. Яркие, живые, теплые, как васильки. Не такие, как у него. Не такие, не такие…

Если он мертв, почему так больно?! Тьма застлала ему зрение, залила рот. Он захлебывался сладко-жгучим забвением, кашлял, давился. Хрипел, выгнувшись на постели, стискивал горло рукой, другую прижимал к груди. Тьма текла по его щекам черными слезами.

Тепло. Объятие. Нежность. Страх.

Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Софи. Она была рядом все время, пока им играла тьма. Ждала его.

Он отвернулся к окну, сел, спустив ноги с кровати. Опустил голову.

\- Долго? - хрипло спросил он.

\- Сорок минут, - она старалась казаться спокойной, хотела поддержать, а не прибавить свой страх к его. - Тебе лучше становится, приступы все короче.

Она не спросила, где он был. Не спросила, зачем ему нож. Она никогда ни о чем его не спрашивала. Просто была с ним.

Они встретились случайно, просто и банально.

Он бродил по городу без цели, глушил многоголосым гулом тихий невнятный шепот, слышимый ему одному. Искал, сам не зная что. След, призрак, знакомую улицу. Хоть что-то. Малейший знак, что до тьмы он был… кем-то. Но город молчал.

Приступ застиг его на грязной, рассеченной ржавыми заграждениями улице. Мусор, запустение, забитые досками окна и двери домов - люди покинули этот район давно и разом. Что-то прогнало их прочь.

Шепот здесь стал отчетливей, бился в ушах эхом реквиема.

"Ты тогда не пришел, - твердил ему тихий сорванный голос. - Помнишь? Приходи теперь. Посмотри. Запомни. Пусть помнит хоть кто-то… Ты. Я жду, я буду ждать, но помни. Помни меня!"

Ему казалось, еще чуть-чуть - и он услышит свое отнятое, забытое имя.

Страх, не подвластный ни воле, ни разуму, сковал его по рукам и ногам. Тьма плеснула в лицо густо и маслянисто, торопливо зажала уши, обожгла как огнем. Он упал. Сжался в клубок, поперхнувшись воем. А когда отпустило, увидел рядом ее. Софи. Она что-то говорила, и это успокаивало, и тьма отступала. Ее голос, добрый и встревоженный голос обычной девушки не был похож на рваный шепот того, кто просил помнить.

"Ты - это я? - думал он, удаляясь от руин со странно постыдным чувством облегчения. - Что я так боюсь вспомнить? Что может быть страшней тьмы?"

Они с Софи оказались соседями. На следующий день она зашла его проведать. И через два дня снова.

Сейчас, как и тогда, он читал в ее глазах. Сейчас, как и тогда, брал ее, забываясь ненадолго не тьмой, погрузив пальцы в ее густые золотистые волосы, которые она носила прикрытыми тонкой сеточкой и собранными в мягкий пучок на затылке. Она вздрагивала в такт его движениям и улыбалась сквозь слезы. Перебирала его волосы, жемчужно-белые, мягкие и прохладные, как шелк, гладила блестевшие от пота плечи и руки, обнимала. Он был ее первым, и она знала без тени сомнения, что и последним.

Он не целовал ее. Смотрел в глаза пристально, испытующе. А она, отдав ему свое тело, готова была отдать и душу. Раскрывалась перед ним, не отводила взгляд. Рассказала б все, о чем он ее ни спросил. Он не спрашивал. Никогда не находил того, что искал. И жажда мешалась в его взгляде с презрением и разочарованием.

Она была доброй и нежной, она любила его безоглядно и искренне. Она была сильной, ведь она не боялась.

Она была слабой, потому что отдавала все, ничего не беря. Она была его, принадлежала ему, и это был ее выбор, не его.

Она была живой, она горела, но ее пламя согревало, не обжигая. Она была свечой во тьме, но не солнцем. Свечу так легко погасить, задуть, сжать пальцами фитилек.

Она была в его власти и не боролась.

Он крикнул, и только тогда, вместе с ним, крикнула она.

Он отпустил ее, сел на краю кровати, глядя в стену. Она свернулась рядом на боку, опустошенная и на мгновенье счастливая.

\- Тебе никогда не будет со мной хорошо, - без сожаления, равнодушно сказал он. - Почему ты не уйдешь?

Она грустно улыбнулась, разгладила ладонью смятую выцветшую простынь.

\- Не смогу.

\- Ты надеешься? - прищурился он, и его лицо из безразличного стало злым. - Надежда - это наживка на крючке. Она еще живет, еще трепещет крылышками, но если ты купишься, крюк вырвет тебе внутренности.

\- Да, наверное, - она села, обняв колени, и он вздрогнул. Что-то в этой позе... - Только поздно. Я уже проглотила крючок. Какая теперь разница, вырву я его вместе с сердцем сама или это сделаешь ты?

Он вздрогнул еще сильней. Пожал плечами, чтобы скрыть это. Провел ладонью по лицу.

\- Чудо нельзя предавать, - вдруг сказала она, вскинув голову, и взглянула на него прямо и твердо. - Пусть я сгорю, пусть умру или сойду с ума, но я не отрекусь. Не откажусь ни от капли того, что мне отпущено.

Он стремительно склонился над ней. Из глубины его серебристо-голубых, едва заметно отливающих фиолетовым глаз на нее смотрела тьма. Тьма, боль и безумие.

Он взял ее за подбородок. Мягкая нежность кожи дразнила. Выбившиеся на волю золотые волосы пахли медом и клевером. Чего еще мог он желать, он, одинокий, потерявший себя, озлобленный, когда она дарила его теплом, отдавала всю себя, не прося взамен ничего? Не спрашивала о крови на его руках, о странных приступах. Не хотела знать, что он был убийцей без прошлого и без будущего.

\- Этого мало, - в его бесстрастном тоне прорезалась горечь. Он отвечал себе, он хотел бы забыться ею - и знал, что не сможет. Она обещала избавление, но это обещание было ложью. Ложью во благо, ложью-мечтой. Фальшивкой.

\- Я знаю, - тихо сказала она, пряча слезы.


End file.
